Merry Christmas, Cody
by TheSuiteEmilie
Summary: This year, Cody will have the Merriest Christmas because of one very special gift. CAILEY ONESHOT


"I'm so tired of this! Please get this thing out of me!" A certain Bailey Pickett complained while she let one of her hands softly touch her big belly, as she heard the loud winter-wind howl from the cold outside. Outside, everything was covered in snow and it kept on falling from the sky. Small snowflakes, thousands and thousands of them. A white Christmas it certainly was!

"Quit complaining, sis. I'm trying to watch a football game here," Her younger brother, Jason, groaned from the other couch. Bailey just rolled her eyes though and looked outside the window. "Looks like a storm will be coming by for Christmas," The intelligent woman declared and sighed "I hope Cody is okay out there."

"Shut up, Bailey!" Jason almost yelled at her, without looking at her "No one is listening to you anyway. It's just…noise!" Bailey mockingly laughed at his last comment. "Then watcha gonna do when the baby is here? Tell it to shut up?" she added, mockingly. Jason groaned "You probably won't be here when it's born. You'll be back in Boston."

"Who says, Jason? It could happen in a few days while I'm here, it could happen tomorrow, it could happen right now," Bailey said, satisfied with her brothers annoyed reaction. "Just be quite, would you?" He looked at the TV again, and Bailey just shook her head. He was so childish sometimes! But luckily her mom came to her rescue. "Jason, don't talk like that to your sister!" her mom yelled from the kitchen, where she was preparing a lovely pie. But Jason couldn't care less, so he just rolled his eyes at his mother's comment and kept on watching the match. Right then Bailey saw the opportunity to have some fun, and yelled towards the kitchen "Momma! Jason is rolling his eyes at you!" and right then Jason shot up from the couch "No I didn't! She's a liar!"

At that very moment, Eunice stepped into the living room, with a slightly annoyed look in her eyes. Without any hesitation she took the TV remote, and turned off the TV and yelled "Stop!" Everything got silent. "How old are you guys!? 4 years old?" Eunice hissed and looked at her kids. No one responded, they were just looking down, not wanting to see their mother's probably angry stare. "Jason, for the love of God: Let your sister talk! If you don't like it, then go to your room and watch your match there! Bailey is pregnant and needs some space too," Then there was a long silence.

"Sorry mom and sorry Bails," Jason apologized and looked at his older sister on the couch next to him. "It's okay, Jass. I was being pretty childish myself," She sent him a apologizing smile and then turned back to her mom and tried to change the subject. "Do you know for how long Cody has been gone,mom?" she calmly asked her mom, who had finally calmed down again. Eunice took a look at the clock and then looked back at her daughter "He left at 5 o'clock, and it's 8 o'clock now. You do your math yourself and I'll go finish my pie," with that Eunice left the living room again. Bailey quickly found out, and bit her upper lip nervously . "3 hours. Normally it takes about 20 minutes to reach the little store in Kettlepot. He should've been home by now…" She then felt a safe hand on her shoulder "I'm sure he's okay. He's probably just late because of the storm."

It was her older brother, Andrew. He was 3 years older than Bailey, and had joined the family for Christmas as well. Bailey slightly smiled and turned around to face Andrew who was sitting in the opposite end of the couch "I hope so. But the storm is getting worse and worse all the time. It could get dangerous." Bailey let out a nervous sigh as Andrew wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. "He's going to be okay, sis. Your feller is smart. He'll be okay." Bailey smiled at her brother's comment, and rested her head against his firm shoulder. Bailey really loved Andrew, and of course she loved Jason as well, but Andrew was just nicer to spend time with and he was also more mature. Not weird since he was the oldest of the three of them though.

As Bailey was resting her head on Andrews shoulder in silence and peace, the lights suddenly went out. Everything was black, and only the weak light from some candles lightened up the room. "Nooo! My football match!" Jason exclaimed in panic and ran over to the TV "Please! Turn on, baby!" Jason exclaimed as he hit the TV over and over again. "Jason, quit hitting the TV!" Clyde walked down the stairs and looked towards his children. "It's a power outage, kids. No electricity in the whole house." He reached the kids and looked at Jason laying on the floor "Get up, Jason. It's football for God's sake!" Clyde hissed at his son. "I'm going out to check if we're the only ones who're out of power." And then he left the room again, and then headed for the front door...

About an hour later Clyde walked in again, covered in snow and trembling like a Chihuahua. Bailey was still on the couch relaxing, but quickly got up and wrapped a blanket around him, "Are you okay, dad?" She helped him sit down on the couch. He sent his daughter a blue lipped, but warm smile "I'm okay. Thanks, babygirl. But we aren't the only ones around here who are out of power. I guess we'll just have to wait for the electricity to come back?" He shrugged and then stood up again. Everybody nodded and then went back to whatever they were doing; it was not that easy though since there was no power in the entire house. Bailey then suddenly looked at the clock by a coincidence and realized that Cody had been gone for about 4 hours now! She needed to know if he was okay, so she grabbed her cellphone and dialed Cody's number quickly. But all she got was a lot of scratchy noise. She threw her phone on the couch "Why can't I reach him?" She sighed. Her brother grabbed her phone and looked at it "There are no bars. It must be because of the storm." He gave her back the phone and then sent her a warm smile. "Don't worry. I'm sure everything is going to be fine." But he would soon regret that, because suddenly Bailey sent him a weird and scared face expression. "He is going to be okay, sis. No need to make weird faces like a 5-year old." He shook his head and then turned away, but before he could Bailey grabbed him by the arm. He sighed and then turned around again "What?"

Bailey fastened the grip on his arm "My water just broke!" Andrew face went blank. He then almost flew off the couch and ran out of the room "MOOOOOOOOM! Bailey's baby is coming!" he yelled so the entire house could hear it, and before she knew it, Bailey was surrounded by her mom, dad, Jason, Andrew and her youngest sister, Annabelle.

"What are we going to do?!" Andrew started to pace back and forth in panic. "Drive her to the hospital of course!" Eunice exclaimed "Clyde, you'll drive Bailey, Andrew and me to the hospital. Jason, you'll stay here with Annabelle. Just in case Cody suddenly gets back. Now let's go!" Eunice quickly commanded and then went to Bailey's bedroom to get the bag they had packed for the baby. In the meantime, Andrew and Clyde were helping a moaning and suffering Bailey towards the car, through the cold Christmas snow. As soon as everybody was in the car, Clyde drove away from the farm and headed towards the small hospital in Kettlepot.

When they arrived to the hospital, they quickly found a nurse inside. The nurse quickly registered them and then brought Bailey and Eunice to a room, while Andrew was sent to the waiting area, where other anxious family members were waiting for their beloved to wake up from an operation or something else. Andrew couldn't sit still though, so he stood up and started to pace back and forth. "Waiting for a baby?" Andrew looked up at an old man sitting on the sofa closest to him. "How do you know?" The old man warmly smiled. "Let's just say I've been here many times for that reason and I know exactly how people react" Andrew smiled and stopped pacing. "Don't worry. Before you know It, your little baby will be here." The old man added and Andrew sat down next to the man on the couch. "Actually it's not my baby. I'm here for my sister, so soon I'll have a nephew or niece." He proudly claimed. "Well congratulations then." The old man warmly said. After that Andrew and the man talked for a while until a nurse came by and called the man's name. He was now able to visit his wife who apparently had been through an operation.

With Bailey and Eunice in another room, the doctor came in and smiled at Bailey "Ready, Miss Martin?" The woman asked and a nurse joined her. But Bailey was in too much pain to say a word, so she just nodded quickly. The doctor quickly got ready and so did the nurse, while Eunice held Bailey's hand and tried to calm her down. Bailey was really anxious though, so it was really hard to relax. "Now Bailey, let's start pushing!" The doctor firmly said and so Bailey started pushing.

While Bailey was pushing and giving birth at the hospital, Cody finally got back to the farm and walked into the house, which was lightened up again. The power finally came back! "I'm back!" Cody yelled and took of his jacket and shoes, before he walked towards the living room where he expected everyone to be. "I'm really sorry that it took me so long, but I—"Cody didn't get to finish his sentence then, because when he walked into the living room, all he could see was Annabelle and Jason watching TV.

"Hey, why are you here all alone?" He questioned them and sat down on the couch. "Oh daddy is upstairs and Bailey, Mom and Andew are at the hospital" Jason said like it was no big deal. But as soon as Cody heard 'Bailey' and 'Hospital' in the same sentence he flew up from his seat. "WHAT?!" Cody exclaimed and started to mentally break down as Clyde came into the room. Cody, quick! Bailey is in labor, or is probably already giving birth! Let's go!" And Clyde didn't have to tell him twice! Cody quickly got his shoes on and ran out of the house without a coat. "Aren't you going to bring a coat?" Clyde yelled from the entre. "There's no time for that!" Cody yelled from the car. Clyde just shrugged and then slowly walked towards the car as well, got in and drove off. Cody was anxiously tapping his foot nervously the whole way and kept blabbing about that it was his fault that it took him so long and that Bailey was now giving birth without him. Clyde didn't believe him though, because it couldn't be Cody's fault that the car got stuck in the snow. But he didn't bother to interrupt the nervous guy, so he just nodded a little bit then and now. Since there was a lot of snow, they couldn't drive that fast, so it took them almost 40 minutes to reach the hospital. But when they finally got there, Cody quickly got out of the car and ran inside! "I'm here for Bailey Martin." He quickly said to the receptionist "Ok. May I ask how you're related to Mrs. Martin? Since it's Christmas eve and we don't want the hospital to be so crowded, We only allow family members to visit right now" Cody nodded quickly "I'm her husband." He claimed, and the nurse showed him where to go.

As soon as the receptionist would allow him to go, he sure did! He practically ran all the way to Bailey's room, but when he reached the door, he stopped for a moment and recollected himself again. Then he let his knuckles slightly hit the white door, and waited for an answer. "Come in." An angelic voice said from the other side of the door, so Cody slowly opened the door and walked in.

And there she was. Right in front of him, Bailey was sitting in a hospital bed, with a tired smile on her face, and a little pink blanket in her arms. A little fake Christmas tree was placed in the corner of the room and the colored lights from the tree were practically the only ones lightening up the room. It made the atmosphere very comfy and relaxing. "Hey…" He started to walk towards her bed. Bailey sent him a weak smile "Hey, you" she calmly said. Slowly he sat down next to her on the bed.

"I'm really sorry, Bails…" Bailey frowned "Sorry for what? You have no reason for being sorry. Why are you sating that?" Cody suddenly felt all emotional for no reason and almost sobbed out his words "Because! I'm sorry that I wasn't here by your side to hold your hand when you needed it. I'm sorry that I wasn't here by your side when you needed me to comfort you. And most of all I'm sorry for not being here to see our first born enter this world." A tear rolled down his cheek. Bailey smiled and let out a small sigh of happiness. She then carefully brushed the tear away from his red cheek. "Don't be sorry, Cody. It's not your fault that she decided to come at this very moment." She stated. Cody just sent her miserable smile, but then realized something "She?" Bailey grinned and removed some of the pink blanket so that a little face suddenly appeared. Cody looked down at the little face and a big, wide smile appeared on his face.

"Merry Christmas, Cody. You now officially have a daughter." Bailey confirmed as the little creature in her arms yawned, and a tear again rolled down Cody's cheek again. He then leaned down and planted a soft kiss on his newborn daughter's forehead.

**It truly was a merry Christmas.**

_The End._

* * *

_Thankyou for reading! :)_

_BTW: __I don't own "The suite life on deck" or the characters from the show. And I know that my grammar and such isn't perfect, because English isn't my main language. I'm Not from an english speaking country ;). _

_So please be nice to me ^_^_

_xoxo_

_Emilie_


End file.
